Immersion lithography is a technique sometimes used in semiconductor fabrication processes. Conventional lithography involves exposing a photoresist to a light source through a mask. When forming features at very small sizes, such as the nanometer range, the wavelength of the light from the light source presents a resolution issue. Immersion lithography involves use of an immersion fluid, such as water, placed between the light source and the photoresist. The immersion fluid has an index of refraction that is greater than one and thus allows for a higher resolution pattern. Various improvements are desired with respect to immersion lithography.